


Dragon [Inktober 2019]

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, part of a larger work, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Bertie's face fell. "Well, what Herculean task has Raymond set us now?" he inquired humorously, "Slaying a dragon or something?""Close," Biggles said, taking a seat behind his desk, "we've got to bring one back from the middle of the Sahara."Three mouths dropped open.-or-Raymond sets the Air Police a new case, and it's not quite what they are expecting. This is a teaser for a longer work.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is for Inktober 2019 - Saturday 12th, Dragon.





	Dragon [Inktober 2019]

"You'll never believe what Raymond's asked us to do this time."

Two of Air-Sergeant Bigglesworth's three air-constables looked up at this pronouncement, interested for what might come next. The third, Air-Constable Bertie Lissie, merely glanced around, before turning back to the others.

"They why listen? Where were we?"

"Bertie, sometimes you can be very amusing!" Biggles said, closing the office door, "And then there's now."

Bertie's face fell. "Well, what Herculean task has Raymond set us now?" he inquired humorously, "Slaying a dragon or something?"

"Close," Biggles said, taking a seat behind his desk, "we've got to bring one back from the middle of the Sahara."

Three mouths dropped open.

"You can't be serious," Air-Constable Algy Lacey said after a minute, "a _dragon_? In the Sahara?"

"A Dragon, four casualties, and four rather large diamonds."

"This sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." Air-Constable Ginger Hebblethwaite put in. "A dragon, four casualties, and four diamonds walk into a bar-"

"That's enough fooling, this is serious." Biggles said. "A Dragon Rapide had a forced landing yesterday in the Sahara, on a long run from Niamey, in Niger, to Luxor, Egypt. It hit a sand dune at high speed after it got its wheels on the ground, and the two crew and two pilots were hurt rather badly. One of them just about had the strength to send an SOS, but nothing has been heard since."

"Where is this prang?" Bertie asked, "I mean, who's particular patch of sand have they rucked up?"

"It's not quite clear, but probably Libya- the problem arose annoyingly near the point where Lybia, Niger, and Chad all meet. Somehow, all three countries know already, and have land forces rolling there from Agadez, Faya-Largeau, and Awbari."

"What's the issue then, surely those fellow can clear up?" Algy pointed out.

"The issue is that the Dragon's second pilot was a stowaway- and a British intelligence agent. The four diamonds were stolen from a big-time crook in Niamey, as they were going to fund a bout of violence. The agent was taken on by the British because of his skill set, but he's already got a criminal record in France. So, if people from Niger get him then he'll be handed back to the crook, if people from Chad get him then he'll be handed straight back to Niger, and if people from Libya get him then the French police will prevent him from getting the diamonds to us. That's the issue."

It was clear to everyone that this was a very time-sensitive situation, and it was asked when they were leaving.

"In an hour," Biggles replied, "we're just going to grab some small kit and go. If all goes well, we shouldn't be out there for long."

**Author's Note:**

> there is more! but not for a few days
> 
> There's a writing challenge on the Biggles Forum which I'm participating in, and this is the opening! The full work will be posted on the twentieth :D


End file.
